


Just A Little Early Dinner Out

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Collars, Disabled Character, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Leashes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little domestic scene from a happy life.  Erik meets Charles for an early dinner out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Early Dinner Out

**Author's Note:**

> Still clearing out a pile of one-shot WIPs! This one is nothing but fluffy cake, rainbows, and kittens.

"Sorry I'm late," Erik says, breathless, as he reaches Charles's table. Charles looks up and beams, that gorgeous smile of his still warm enough to take Erik's breath away. Erik bends at the waist to kiss Charles hello, and he waits once the kiss is over for-- yes.

Charles clips the leash onto Erik's collar and tugs, very gently, just enough to signal to Erik that it's time to take his place at Charles's side. Erik kneels down, just beside Charles's left wheel. Charles has one of the minimalist chairs today, which means no armrests, nothing between them; Erik can rest his head against Charles's lap and have Charles pet him with one hand while the other toys with his leash, keeping him in place.

"Hungry?" Charles asks, after a while. Erik's been too busy relaxing into Charles's touch to think about food, but when he gives it some thought, he realizes he hasn't had much to eat all day-- this morning they were both in a hurry, barely enough time for Charles to buckle Erik's dress collar on him and kiss him goodbye before Erik had to catch a taxi and go to work and Charles had to run across town to sign paperwork for their new apartment. Charles's apartment is barely big enough for two, and not as accessible as it could be; the new place should fix both those problems. Charles was particularly excited about the kitchen, while Erik's looking forward to everything they're going to get up to in their new enormous bedroom.

But for now-- "I could eat," Erik admits, and Charles calls someone over, asking for the handfeeding menu. Erik picks out appetizer and main course and Charles orders for two, grinning down at Erik, settling a hand at the back of his neck so he can fondle Erik's collar.

"I was thinking," Charles said, running a finger around to the front of Erik's neck so he can stroke the leash and its clip again, "how much I love having you here with me."

"Out to dinner?" Erik teases. "I like it, too." 

"Here in New York," Charles clarifies, "and--" He tugs on Erik's leash again, and Erik moans, pressing his face against Charles's thigh.

«It's the same for me,» Erik sends. «I'm so glad to be here, Charles.»

Charles caresses the back of his neck. «I'm glad, too. I hope we always will be.»


End file.
